Software administration plays a central role for any mobile radio network provider or network operator. With several million users the providers or operators are confronted with an enormous problem: The changing and updating of configurations is to be able to be undertaken at all terminals simultaneously or within a clearly defined time frame. While the standards bodies concentrate on how the updating and modification of the configuration code is to be managed on the network side and on terminal side, the process to be employed by network providers and operators for handling the multiplicity of triggers and connections for updates and changes has basically been left open.
“Efficient mobile access to Internet data via wireless peer-to-peer network”, Pervasive Computing and Communications, 2004, Proceedings of the second IEEE Annual Conference on Mar. 14-17, 2004, XP-A-10689683, describes a network structure in which game programs, MP3 files or movie clips for example are transmitted in Internet files or files by content providers via their ISPs and subsequently via 3G connections to the mobile terminals. In this case the respective file is divided up into part files and each of the part files is transmitted to an assigned mobile terminal. Furthermore the mobile terminals are constructed so that they can transfer the remaining subfiles via an ad-hoc network in each case. To this end servers are provided between the Internet and the ad-hoc network in which the distribution of the subfiles in the ad-hoc network is controlled.
In WO-A-02/052787 a device and a method for a transmission of a message broken down into n segments and the re-assembly of the message from one device to another device over a network is described. In this case the n segments are assigned n identifiers, with each segment being transmitted along with its assigned identifier to the other device. The message is assembled with the aid of the n identifiers.